Day In The Life,Night In The Fight
by duckie1234
Summary: My first fic ive posted on here.Sylar/OC Peter/OC I am currently redoing it and rewriting some parts of the story.
1. Chapter 1

~Gabriel Gray~

I was on my way to see Chandra Suresh. My steps were quick. My breathing was shallow. 'Finally,' I thought to myself. 'A chance to be something.' I Always wanted to be special. Wanted someone to come and tell me that my family wasn't really my family. Don't misinterpreted what I'm saying. I'm greatful for my life and parents but I've always felt like the black sheep.

I looked down at the paper I was holding with the address and apartment number on it. I couldn't help but to smile. I was so close to this. To being special. I pace quickened again as a took two steps at a time.

I walked up the last couple steps and looked around for a second looking for the right apartment number. Walking a short ways I found the number and knocked on the door. I was greeted by Chandra's warm smile.

"Hello, Gabriel." His older face was comforting in a way. I smiled back.

"Chandra, nice to see you." He movEd to the side and put an arm out as if presenting his home to me.

"Please come in!" I nodded politely and stepped in. I took a quick look around taking everything in. It smelled like incense and otherworldly wisdom. If that could have a scent.

"Thank you." He led me farther into his home.

I stepped inside another room and looked around. I noticed a women sitting on one side of the table and a bunch of paper work set up on the other side. The room smelled like it was unkept but still had a glow to it.

"I hope you don't mind Gabriel but Miss Gravin showed up a couple minutes ago and I'm just going to wrap up real quick. Please feel free to watch." She didn't bother to turn towards me. I had a lot of questions to ask but I pulled up a chair and sat. Her brown hair and green eyes, straight teeth and a pretty face. I can't lie, I was very curious as to what her ability was. I looked over at Chandra and saw a look of expectation on his face. Was she shy?

"Can I have a glass or something you don't mind being broken?" Her voice rasped but sang at the same time.

"Sure." He quickly scurried out and surged back into the room. He put a glass on the table. It was nothing special just a random glass. She took a deep breath and focused on the glass. Nothing seemed to happen for a few seconds. She closed her eyes then slowly yet smoothly uttered.

"Break."

The glass then shattered into small little pieces. 'So there are others.' My questions flared up again but I quieted them as much as I could.

'I would die to know how she found out about her ability.' This voice was darker, other voice talking in mind was strange. I could never tell if it was talkingto me, at me...with me? I'm not sure anymore.

"Sorry."She said quietly. Her voice suddenly smooth.

"No, It's quite alright!" His face held astonishment and wrote a few things down and she detached the last few wires from her forehead. He grabbed the brain scan chart and looked it over. He had a look of even more amazement on his face. He got up and walked across the other side of the table towards her.

"Thank you very much Miss Gravin for coming by, You have no idea how much this helps my research."He smiled as she stood up returning his gesture.

"Please Chandra, call me Caroline."They shook hands and she looked over at me with a look that could cripple.

"Who's your friend?"She asked smoothly, I suddenly felt very uneasy under her gaze.

"Oh, How rude of me! Caroline this is Gabriel!"I stood up with a smile and offered my hand. She took it and shook it. Her hands were so soft, and inviting. That voice inside me still startled me from time to time.

'What I would do to have her back at our place...'

"Pleasure."She said with a smirk growing on her face. I felt a slight bit...aroused. She let got of my hand and I suddenly missed that small contact.

"Nice to meet you too." I shuffled awkwardly not sure how to handle what just happened.I took my seat again. She got a look in her eyes like she was suddenly a different person. I was even more intrigued.

"He's a cutie! Where'd you find him?"I blushed lightly at the compliment. Then I noticed she blushed as well and she looked sweet and innocent again. We didn't get a responce from Chandra. She turned to me with her innocent eyes.

"I must be going. Nice meeting you Gabriel." She put her small purse and walked out of the room. i heard Chandra and her exchange a few words and 'thank you's then she was gone.

Chandra came back into the room and took his previous spot as I moved to Caroline's.

"She seems nice."

"She's a sweet women, But this other person takes over her. Its almost like an alter ego or just the beginning of multiple personality disorder."

I couldn't help but to think that maybe that's what is happening to me. 'Is this how everyone with a power is?' I thought but tossed it aside with Could i be going crazy? Sounds about right.

"Right. Shall we begin?"I suggested. Wanting to get away from the topic before my mind thought of another reason as to why there are two voices in my mind.

"Ah, yes we shall."He attached a few wires to my forehead and ran a few tests. It had now been close to twenty five minutes. He sighed heavily. I tilted my head slightly and lightly squinted my eyes.

"Well, the good news is that your health."My eyebrows furrowed a little. 'What does that mean?' I knew I was special.

"I am so close to this I can feel it."

~Caroline Gravin~

I walked out of Suresh's apartment and went to check the time. I looked down to a broken watch. I sighed out loud. 'I really need to get that thing fixed.' i half considered stopping by a watch shop then deicided against it, for the time being I should head home.

The next day I woke up to the dead silent. Got dressed. Made breakfast. Bleh. I looked at my electric clock on my microwave that read 10: 48AM. I really didnt wanna sit inside all day. I went off the FINALLY get my watch fixed. At least it would get me out of the house.

The city seemed pretty dead today, so I thought a walk would do me well.

I walked into a small shop and the bell on the door rang. I looked around and didn't see anyone. It was pretty quiet.

"Hello?" I called out.

I didn't get a answer. I looked around and heard a faint noise. I turned a corner and saw Gabriel in a noose. I gasped and pulled out my pocket knife and stood on the chair and cut the rope. He fell to the ground. Lifeless…

I felt awkward.

I put my ear to his chest and it was a faint beat.

"Heal."

I listened for the beat to speed up. Come more to life. I pulled my body away from his and watched him. He began to cough and sat up. He had a dark look in his eyes.

"Who are you?"

He threw me against the wall without even touching me. I felt a sharp pain on my head and it got worse fast. I focused on his finger, to his hand to his arm. I tried my hardest not to freak out.

"SNAP!"

I screamed and his arm snapped and he yelled out. The injury only stoped him for a second then picked himself up and slightly laughed.

"Caroline…Nice to see you." Who was this man? This wasn't Gabreil.I fell to the floor and healed myself. I just didn't understand this man,

Then something changed in him again and he ran toward me. His dark brown eyeyet then n turned to a milk chocolate color. He rushed over to me.

"Caroline! Are you ok? I'm so sorry."

I just stared.


	2. Chapter 3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Caroline Gravin/ Ravin~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hm? I'm sorry. I don't believe we've met. The name's Ravin."

I stared at him and he started to walk toward me. The look in his eyes was cautious and curious. They a smirk appeared on his face. He grabbed me with his telekinetic power again. Not choking me by defiantly making me nervous.

"Care to fix my arm, Ravin?"

"Maybe if you would stop fucking crowding me. What did you say your name was again? Sayer…Slayer….Sylar!…Hi again."

He stared at me like I was crazy. He let his hand relax and then slight difficulty to breathe left.

"Fix…"

His arm popped into place and healed and he sat there just looking at me.

"So…I came to get my watch fixed?"

He smiled at me…Maybe it was because of the whole I-tried-to-hang-myself-then-kill-you-and-your-still-ok-with-talking-to-me-nicely thing.

"I actually have a previous engagement, but I insist that you come."

Another smirk on his face. I have to say it made me want to kiss him really badly.

"So where, what and who?"

I looked down at my shoes. I wasn't nervous. Just wasn't into eye contact at that moment.

"An apartment. I need to get an ability that he has. Zane Taylor."

Well, Damn. Straight to the point and it seems like he was trying to make it so I wouldn't have a good come back to anything he said.

"Alright. One more question."

I made eye contact finally finding my shoes boring as hell.

"I thought I already answered all of your questions about this."

I smiled at the thought of annoying him to death with questions.

"When are we leaving for this trip?"

He looked up and the ceiling and put his hand on his chin in a fake looking thinking pose.

"Whenever your ready."

I smiled as another question came to my mind.

"Why do you need me for this 'mission'?"

He sighed and slightly chuckled at the same time.

"To make sure that Mr. Taylor doesn't get out of line."

"Mmm, Kinky. I'll be sure to keep an eye on you too just in case you get out of line."

I winked at him and the faintest color of pink was on his cheeks. I began to walk and look where my phone had gone. When he threw me at that wall it flew out of my pocket.

"Looking for this?"

I looked back at him and he was holding up my phone telekinetically in front of him.

"Yea, I was. Thanks."

I grabbed it and as I walked by I bumped my shoulder against his. He grunted but It sounded like he didn't know weather to laugh at my pathetic attempt to show him who's boss or be annoyed at the fact that I even did it. I waited by the door and then I realized that he didn't comprehend that I was ready to go on this ability hunt with him.

"I'm ready."

I said it like a snobby teenager and crossed my arms with an exaggerated sigh. Then I started to crack up. He started to laugh.

"About time! I thought you would never be fuckin ready."

He was exaggerating and being sarcastic and I rolled my eyes and him and kept my smile.

"So, how are we getting there?"

"Bus, Your car or walking."

"What happened to your car? Did you chop it into a million pieces 'cause you got mad?"

"I have a car, Its just covered in blood."

He mumbled the last part so only I would hear it. I smirked. This was going to be an interesting trip. As we walked down the road I saw a familiar person and a blonde woman walking hand in hand right past us. They looked like they were going to loose their minds if someone was to stop them from their path. As I continued to look at them I noticed a light went from her hand to his. A erg inside of me told me to follow them. I stopped walking and Sylar noticed.

"What is it?"

I was still looking after them as they walked away.

"I think that man with the longer black hair has an ability. I want to follow him."

I felt someone grab my hand and start to lightly pull me one way.

"We'll find them again._ Trust me._"


	3. Chapter 4

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Bree Hughes::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

We pretty much ran down the busy streets. We were almost at the watch shop and I caught a brown haired woman staring at me. She looked like that one brown haired lady in my daydream. I didn't want to stop peter though because he was so set on going to this shop whooping some butt. I noticed she looked at Peter in a different way then she looked at me and I got some what kinda jealous. So I tried to focus again on the fact that he was holding my hand and not hers. About other two or three minutes passed and I let go of his hand and he stayed right behind me. I went up to the door and sighed somewhat heavily.

}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{Peter Petrelli}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

"Dang Flab it!"

I wasn't sure if I was more curious about her 'distress call' or the current issue at hand.

"It's closed!"

She turned toward me and I couldn't help but to slightly check her out. She was a very beautiful woman. I noticed her shirt was low cut and showing off her cleavage slightly and then I went lower and I saw how nicely her black skinny jeans fit around her legs and butt. I was caught staring though.

"My eyes are up here sweetheart!"

I blushed lightly and she laughed at me which made me blush harder.

"Oh Mi Gosh!"

I looked her in the eyes and I was concerned on what was happening.

"What? What happened?"

"Can we go by my place?"

She seemed a little anxious and started to shake her leg a bit.

"Why?"

"I think I forgot to feed my puppy!"

I was relieved as I realized it wasn't as bad as I thought it was.

I grabbed her hand and walked about half way down the alley way and then picked her up bridal style and took off. Her grip on my shoulder and neck became tighter as we got higher in the sky. I could help but to smile slightly at her slightly hanging on to me as her lifeline.

"Relax. If you fall I'll be there to catch you."

She looked me in the eyes.

"Your sweet."

She kissed me on the cheek and a smile grew on my face. A shiver went down my spine.

"But,I live the other way."

She giggled after that and I felt like a complete idiot…

"Oh…"

I turned around and flew in the other direction. We were quiet for a few minutes then I wanted to break the ice.

"So what's your dogs name?"

"Milo, He's a Border Collie."

"Oh really? I had a Border Collie when I was growing up."

"Ah, what was it's name?"

"Her name was Barbie."

She started to laugh and I smiled.

"Who named her?"

"Nathan did. He went through a short faze when he liked barbies and I thought it was funny so we named her that."

I started laughing and she starting laughing as well. Then in the middle of our laughing she pointed to a specific grayish building.

"I live in that building."

We were both still kind of laughing and I started to fly down. I felt her grab tightly onto my neck and shoulder again and she closed her eyes and rested her head on the crook of my neck.

"Gotta fear of heights?"

I chuckled and she nodded.

"It makes me nervous because I've had some weird experiences on air planes."

"I'm not an air plane though so you have nothing to worry about. Now should we land on the ground and go through the lobby or do you have a deck I can land on?"

She moved her head to look and pointed again at a deck that had a dog in one side of it. I landed and put her on her feet and she walked over to Milo and baby talked to him and pet him. I followed her into her house and it was pretty nice. It made my apartment look like a dump…But my place kind of is. She placed a bowl of water on the floor and then filled up another bowl with dog food. She randomly started to stare off into space. Then her mouthed opened.

"Oh!"

"Bree?"

"Sorry I was had a daydream again. That blonde Claire girl just decked some Jackie chick in the face!"


	4. Chapter 5

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Caroline Gravin/Ravin~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Walking down the street after seeing that strange pair and Sylar pulling me to continue on this 'mission', I have to say that I was kinda bummed. I was going to head over to another persons house and get a new power.**

"**How much farther?"**

**I asked out of pure curiosity.**

"**About another twenty minutes or so. Why you chickening out?"**

**He said that last part with a smirk on his face.**

**I rolled my eyes at him. Me? Chicken out? Hah, never. If anything he should be chickening out. Isn't this like his first kill or something?**

"**Why would I chicken out?"**

**I tried to just focus on walking with him and not make eye contact.**

"**Isn't this like your first time?'**

**I couldn't help but to laugh at how dirty my mind could be.**

**He stared at me like I was crazy…Well, I was crazy but ehh whatever.**

"**You wish it was. If anything I've done it more then you."**

**He laughed as people around us as we walked were thinking we were talking about sex. The looks on their faces were priceless. I smiled as I walked and he looked at me again but he had a smile on his face. His eyes told a different story, in his eyes he looked incomplete. How? I don't know.**

"**I've got a bunch of different ones, but my favorite is my…"**

**I really couldn't think of a word without really exposing myself.**

"**more vocal power."**

**He nodded at me.**

"**You'll have to show me sometime…"**

**I nodded at him this time only mocking him at the way he nodded at me.**

**We started walking up at rock and dirt road. Looked like a more personal road appose to the main streets.**

"**I take it were close?"**

"**Very."**

**His voice was more quiet and had a bit more rasp to it. I had to say, it was pretty attractive.**

**He pointed to a specific house that was on the verge of looking like a mobile home. He walked up a few steps and then before he knocked he turned to me.**

"**You good about thinking off the top of your head?"**

"**I try."**

**He thought for a moment then knocked on the door. Not a moment later did some short, pudgy man open the door looking like he was going to have a heart attack.**

"**D-Dr. Suresh?"**

**He was stuttering now? Great.**

"**Yes, Yes it is."**

**Sylar or should I call him 'Dr. Suresh' put a sweet smile on his face. This short man looked over to me with a weird look on his face.**

"**Hi, I'm Shawna Mryah. I'm helping Suresh here…"**

**I put my hand on his shoulder and put a warm smile on my face as well.**

"**with research of abilities, and I asked if I could tag along. Of course, If you don't mind mr.?"**

**He stared blankly for a moment.**

"**Oh,Uh, Zane Taylor. Yeah that's just fine…Sorry." **

**I smiled and he opened the door for us to walk in. The first thing I noticed when he opened the door was that everything was melted. I looked over to Sylar and he shrugged at me.**

"**How interesting…Um, Zane. Do you mind showing us your ability?"**

"**Oh yes, sorry."**

**He came back a moment later with a toaster. Sylar and I both walked up and peered over his shoulder. He put his hand over the toaster and it melted into nothing. He turned around and looked at us with an expecting look on his face. I looked down to the now puddle and back to Zane.**

"**How did you find out about your power?"**

**I asked and he fidgeted under my gaze…What a freak.**

"**I w-was really upset one day and I came home and went to grab my kettle to make some tea and when I picked it up I was so mad that it s-started melting in my hands."**

"**hmm, and that was the first time it had happened?"**

**I had no idea what I was sopposta be doing so I treated it the best I can. Play the part, Get on the inside and then kick on to the ground and steal their power. Same, old, Same, old.**

"**Yes, Can you make it stop?"**

**As I was about to speak Sylar started to speak over me so I stopped and listened.**

"**Why would you want to get rid of such a beautiful ability?"**

**Zane started to fidget again with his fingers. He then he decided to change the subject.**

"**Are you guy thirsty?"**

**We both didn't respond for a minute but I was first to speak.**

"**Yes, do you have any juice?"**

"**Uh,Yeah…I do."**

**I smiled and he flustered a little .**

"**Great." We both walked into the kitchen, which was small has hell. He poured me a glass and a drank it down very slowly.**

"**S-suresh? You want something to drink?" He called out to Sylar as I walked back into the living room area where everything was melted. I looked up at him and he had a sick look on his face and it made my stomach get butterflies in excitement. **

"**Yea…"**

**He walked into the kitchen and I heard a loud crash. I smiled and kept listening. I heard him scream and then…Silence. I turned the corner and saw Sylar with his hands on the brain. I watched as he did it because I had never met another person who stole powers let alone had another ability…and hadn't killed them for it.**

"**How do you do it?"**

**He pulled me out of my stare and I looked at him.**

"**Do what?"**

"**Get the power?"**

**I pulled out my knife and gabbed it into the neck of what used to be Zane, but now was a bloody mess. I moved the knife around inside of the neck and pulled it out as it was lathered in blood. I stuck it in my mouth and licked it clean.**

"**You have no idea how much of a turn on that is…"**

**I blushed and put my knife away.**

"**You little vampire."**

"**I am not **a vampire."

"That's what it looked like."

He gestured pointlessly. I sighed as I began to explain how it works.

"I drink the blood in order to get the power because not only is it in the brain its also in the blood stream. It kind of works like a disease. I ingest it and my body onto the 'proteins' if you will, and Ta-Da!"

I threw my hands up. He nodded again and stood up so I followed suit.

"Still a Vampire…"

He smirked.

"AM NOT! I just explained how I'm not a vampire!"

I crossed my arms and straightened up.

"Oh, Bite me!"

He said dramatically and teasingly.

"You better watch it, or maybe I will."

His laughs quieted down a little.

"Is that a threat?"

He asked with a smirk still on his face. I was so annoyed that I just gave in. I put one of my hands on both of his shoulders, and I reached up and bit his neck. Though if he ever brought this up again I would deny it all, but it was more of a love bite. He groaned and I kissed the spot that I bit and began to walk away. I stood by the door like I did in the watch shop to tell him that I was ready to go. He walked put to the door but instead of walking out he grabbed me and kissed me full on the lips. My eyes went wide but I slowly melted and kissed him back.


	5. Chapter 6

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Bree Hughes::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After Pete and I fed Milo we just decided to go take a walk since my apartment was all messy, to me anyways.

"So, How long have you lived in New York?"

We were walking through the streets and thank goodness it wasn't to crowded as usual.

"I've lived here since as far back as I can remember!"

I smiled and thought of all of the good imes I had had with my brother.

"You have a brother right?"

"Hah, Yeah. His face is everywhere."

"Wait, your brother is Nathan? Like I know you talked about him earlier but I didn't know he was that Nathan guy running for senate!"

He smiled.

"Yup. He's one major pain in the ass too."

I laughed lightly and it got quiet again.

"Do you have any siblings?"

I remember my brother. I haven't talked to him in a while though…I should call him later!

"Yeah! I do! He's my twin brother. His name is Ryan."

I smiled sweetly and he nodded and looked away from me then made eye contact again.

"He's really sweet but at the same time can be a super jerk off."

I made a face and Pete lightly chuckled at me. I joined him in his little laugh and silent took over again. We kept walking but something in my gut was telling me something was off. I was about to talk about something but my vision went black but it came back.

"Pete can we sit for a sec?"

I realized I said kind of urgently. I went to the closest bench and sat down. Peter was right beside me when I sat. My vision went out again and all I heard was "What was your next target?", then I heard a female voice answer, "Ryan Hughes. He can protect his thoughts and can persuade anyone into anything. Sounded like a awesome power to me.".

Then the dark was gone and I was back at a random bench with Peter.

"Bree, What did you see?"

"I didn't. I just heard talking. Someone is targeting me brother!"

I stood up quickly and pulled Peter up with me.

"Will you come with me to my brothers house?"

Peter grabbed my shoulders and looked me straight in the eyes.

"How about this ok?"

He looked around behind me then made eye contact again.

"Try calling him and if he doesn't pick up then we'll go over there."

That sounded more reasonable then just barging like 'Hay, bro! What's crack-a-lackin'?' and have him stare at me like I'm crazy. I pulled out my phone and started calling him. He always picks up on the fourth ring.

Ring….

Ring….

Ring….

Ring….

Ring….

"Hey,You've reached Ryan. Leave me a message at the beep, Bye."

"Hey, Ry-Guy! It's sister! Just wanted to see how you are and what's neeew! Call me back! Love yah, Buh-bye!"

I put my phone away and looked at Peter. He stared back.

"Maybe we should go check…"

I said as I stood up again and began to walk. Peter following close behind me.

"You look like the after noon, when you wake up at six in the morning. Ready right then, and we're kids again."

"Oh hold on. My phone is ringing! Maybe it's Ryan!"

I pulled out my phone that was singing my favorite song right now and the caller ID said "Ryan! J"

"Hello?"

I asked even though I knew it was my twin.

"Hello…Bree…"

"Ryan?"

"No I'm sorry but he's not…Available right now."

"Who is this?"

Peter looked at me worried now and put his head to the side of my face where my phone was.

"Oh, Bree if only you could see your brother. He loved you a lot you know. I almost felt bad about…what I did."

"W-what did you do?"

I was about to cry as my mind went to the worse thing possible…

"Well you see. I was talking to him and he had an…Accident."

"WHO ARE YOU? WHAT DID YOU DO TO RYAN?"

I heard the sick laughter come from the other side of the call…

"Nothing they can prove that I did."

Then there were to people laughing. One was a guy. The other was a woman. His laugh by far was way worse then hers.

"Come see for yourself darling."

Then the line went out. I was soo scared and scared for what might have happened to Ryan in this short half an hour of me hearing someone speak then getting a phone call. Peter grabbed my hand and started walking in the direction we were heading before this stupid phone call.

About ten minutes later we were practically running up the stairs of my brothers apartment building.

Apartment number seven. I dreaded every step but at the same time. I need to know if my brother is alright or not. Memories floated in my mind from when I was getting bulled at school and he stood up for me and kicked their butts to when he was having money trouble and I let him stay with me till he got some money together. The tears gushed out of my eyes as I pulled out my spare key to his apartment. My heart was beating so hard and so loud I thought everybody could hear it. I pushed open the door to be greeted by a woman leaning against the wall in the entry way of his apartment.

"Glad you could join us Bree. Who's the boy? New boyfriend? Aw, cute."

I was so enraged I picked up the closest thing and threw it at her. She caught the bat with ease and a smirk traced her lips.

"I wouldn't if I was you."

Then before I could say anything the bat melted into a puddle of nothing on the floor in front of her.


	6. Chapter 7

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Bree Hughes::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Peter stepped up in front of me, almost to say protectively.

"And who in the hell do you think you are?"

He Gestured at her with a nod of his head.

"I'm Ravin. Who are you?"

She recrossed her arms and looked boredly around the room. Then as he began to speak his name made eye contact again.

"Hmm…A Petrelli…Interesting. Well if you came to save Ryan, your too late."

She began to turn away from us with a smirk on her face. That's when I lost it. I ran toward her. Intending on hitting her but she turned and grabbed my fist. She mumbled something under her breath and I could feel a heavy amount of pain in my arm. I screamed out and clutched my arm.

"I really told you not too…"

With that said she punched me in the face and I fell to the floor. Slowly blacking out.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{Peter Petrelli}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

The moment I saw Bree hit the ground I was pissed. I may have only known her for a short while but who doesn't believe in love at first sight?I was off my feet and fling toward this 'Ravin' chick. The moment she looked at me I had already crushed her into the closest wall. She gave out a small grunt of pain.

"Get the FUCK OFF OF ME!"

She screamed at me. God, I wanted to hit her as hard as I could but part of me was saying 'She's a lady. Gentlemen don't hit women,' I hit her as hard as I could and she gasped. Her nose began to bleed. She almost looked nervous then she got a sick smirk on her face.

"You reeeaaaaally don't want to hurt me."

My body complied as in my mind I wanted to still hit her. I got really calm and felt as if I should collect Bree and leave but hadn't a man been talking to her on the phone.

"You want to lay down on the floor."

Once again, My body complied as I did it, I really didn't want too. I looked up at her as I was met with the bottom of her shoe. I gasped as blood gushed out of my nose.

"Sucks huh? Can't move. Girlfriend's unconscious…Damn! Two kills today, of course not counting you and her, but still that's pretty good."

She started pacing a little bit then crossed her arms and looked down at me.

"Tell me Petrelli, What powers do you have?"

Her eyes looked hungrily into mine. Then a taller figure came into view. Brown hair slightly spiked up in front. Slight stubble and chocolate brown eyes.

"Sorry Ravin, But we cant do this now. We still need him around for later."

The tall male had a dark rasp to his voice as he spoke. She sighed and walked toward the door, with a small solute and followed it up with a

"Catch you around Petrelli."

From where I was on the floor I could see her walking down the hallway and toward the stairs. Then I realized that this man was still standing over me. He soon followed suit and left as well, only closing the door behind him. I starting hearing labored breaths. I looked over to where Bree was and I saw her sitting up and coughing. A few moments and I could move freely again and I crawled toward her.

"Bree? Are you ok?"

She started crying and clutching her arm. I could tell she was trying to be brave, but I could tell it wasn't a simple break.

"You should go to the hospital. Here."

I picked her up and held her bridal style and flew out the window. I landed in a near alley way and put her back on her feet. With just our luck on this crazy ass day it began to rain…There's New York for yah. She huddled close to me as we walked. I put my arm around her shoulder and I smiled lightly.

A few minutes later we walked up to the sliding doors of the hospital. Bree had been awkwardly quiet…Considering that she was sooo talkative earlier. Then a Nurse called out,

"Hughes, Bree?"

I looked over to her and she seemed oblivious.

"Right here."

I said as I stood up and she did the same.

We walked into a room and she sat on the bed while I sat on a near by chair.

"So after they set my arm can we go back to Ryan's?"

I knew he was dead but still there might be that slim chance he's alive.

"Sure."

She gave a weak smile and I could tell she was holding back tears. That's what made my suspicions true. She knew he was probably dead but she still had to try. She had to check.

A Hour Later

Her arm was set and in a cast as we checked for any sign of Ryan at his apartment. I found him and I told her. She broke into a sob and asked one thing…

"Will you please take me home?"

I nodded and flew her to her balcony and bit her a goodnight, though I knew she wouldn't sleep. I flew off in the direction of my apartment ready for a night of no sleep.


	7. Chapter 8

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ravin/Sylar~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Did we have to leave so early?"

I was genuinely annoyed that we had to leave. I knew what powers that Petrelli possessed and I wanted them.

"We need to think about our next…mission."

I sighed, then mumbled.

"We could have had both of them then…."

"Hm?"

"Nothing."

We appeared in front of an apartment building.

"So your place tonight? I'm down."

I walked across the street and he followed. Then I waited so I could follow him.

"I think we should go back to Zane's."

"We'll talk about it more when we get up to the house…"

I said dismissively. We walked the rest of the way in silence.

Finally we reached his part of the building. He opened at door and to my amazement it was really clean and everything matched like walking into a hotel room.

"Nice, Now about Zane?"

"Mhm, I called the little Suresh and told him to come by tomorrow."

"Little Suresh?"

He went to his fridge and pulled out two water bottles and walked back over to me and handed me one.

"He's Chandra's son. Chandra….Died."

I looked down at the floor. I wasn't terribly sad but I would have never killed him. He was a good person at heart and soul. I should say something so I don't look like a overly emotional freak.

"That sucks."

Lovely, just lovely.

"Yeah, kinda…I guess."

"So, anyways. Here's my plan Sy, we should go there-"

"Did you just call me 'Sy'?"

"Yeah why?"

"It's weird, Rave."

I smiled. He had caught onto the whole nickname thing!

"SOOO! As I was saying. I say we go back to Zane's place and go from there?"

"Sounds good enough."

"So are we going to stay here then go or what?"

"We can go early tommorrow."

"Good, 'Cause I'm kinda beat. You got any coffee?"

He went into his small kitchen and I followed.

"Black tea work?"

"Sure. Thanks!"

I smiled and grabbed his kettle that was already on top of the stove and filled it with some fresh water. I turned on the stove and put the kettle down as he got two mugs ready for when the water was done. I sat at his small table nonchalantly. He sat down next to me and just stared.

"what is there something on my face?"

"Just your eyes, nose and mouth."

"pff, oh ok lemme go take care of that. I wouldn't want any of that to be hanging out."

We both lightly laughed.

"Nah, it's just that I've only known you for what two days and I feel like I know you but at the same time I don't."

It was true.

"Ok well, why don't you start mister Gabriel."

I rested my head on my palm.

He made a raspberry and leaned back in his chair and threw his head back.

"Ok, um. Lets see. I have a mom that lives in Queens. My dad is no where to be found and I fix watches."

"interesting…"

He looked at me and smirked.

"You got anything better? My life has been very boring…Until I found about my ability anyways."

I thought about how my life had been before I found out about my ability, let alone got myself out of that house. I shuddered at the sick twisted memories I have.

"Hm?"

He asked all most impatiently.

"Oh, right."

I looked down at the table and sighed.

"Well when I was younger my dad left me before I could even remember. So my mom turned to drugs and alcohol and got with this douche of a 'man'. A lot of things went down that I hope I will never have to share."

"Well, I'm not going anywhere and I won't tell on you or spread rumors."

I sighed and rubbed my temples.

"I would like to know."

He said to sum up what he ment.

"You wouldn't understand." I said with a small sarcastic laugh at the end. He grabbed my chin so I would look at him.

"Try me."

I pulled out of his grasp but kept eye contact.

"I was…Raped, many times…And beat and my mother just let it happen. I tried to get us out of there but she was convinced he was a good man. This one time he was…making his move on me and pushed me onto my bed. I struggled against him and he hit me aside of my head and I finally screamed at him ' get off of me!' and he hit me harder. He started to tear off my clothes and he followed suit. I starting saying through tears, '_I'm going to kill you. I'm going to fucking kill you! You fucking asshole!'"_

I took a moment before continuing and I made eye contact with him. I could see the anger etched into his features. He took a deep breath to I guess try and calm himself for he looked really pissed.

"Why didn't you use your ability?"

He said trying to seem calm but failing miserably.

"I'm getting to that…."

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed once again. Just seeing that assholes face in my mind made me want to go kill.

"So he basically started to taunt me, '_You wish you could kill me…But you need me too much.' _That's when I hit him for the first time and actually got a good hit in. hah, I remembered the retarded look on his fucked up face. I said back to him '_I don't need you. I don't want you. I wish you would just fucking-'_then he hit me so hard I thought I was going to black out like I did most of the time. But I wasn't going to shut up until I finished my sentence that he rudely interrupted. I remember I spat blood out on the floor and looked at him, '_**Die! **__I hope you fucking die.' _I looked at him again and was going to hit him but I saw him fall to the floor. He was grabbing at nothing and he tried to scream in pain but no noise came out. That's when I thought I had a power so I testing my power on other things. Different words until I knew my Barings. So, that's my life."

He looked totally shocked.

"Talk about awkward."

I said as I got up. The kettle starting to whistle. I got our tea and sat back down. He grabbed his tea and stretched.

"I'm glad you killed him other wise I would go hunt him down."

I smiled at him. For being a killer like me it seemed like he could be super sweet.

"Well, if I hadn't killed him I wouldn't had found out about my power."


	8. Chapter 9

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Bree~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter dropped me off on my deck and I watched him fly off. I was so bummed..

I met this wonderful man that I had these 'daydreams' about then it turns out he's real! Then we talk and I found out that I have a power? Ok, so that made my day crazy as heck! But then….Losing Ryan. I hugged myself and sat on my bed. He had my back when I was younger and I got picked on. He was there for just about everything in my life and he was ripped away from me. Milo came up to me and jumped up on our bed and laid down next to me. I smiled softly at him. He shifted his head so his blue eyes could look into mine. I sighed and laid back. I started to cry as all my memories of Ryan flooded my mind..

A few hours later I looked at my clock still in the same position. It read 11:23 pm. I have to work tomorrow and I know if I don't at least try to sleep I'm going to totally hate myself in the morning. I pulled myself off of the bed and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face. After all that I went back into my bedroom and put on my pajamas.

I laid in bed and I looked at my clock and it read 11:45pm. As I rolled away from the clock so it wouldn't laugh at me as I tried to sleep. I felt Milo stretch out and sleep on the bed.

! _**That**__** Morning!**_

My alarm clock went off but I had only fallen asleep about a hour ago. I pulled myself up quickly and showered and got dressed putting on a littlle bit of make up. I grabbed my bag and keys, I fed Milo and left for my day.

As I walked into Lulu's I saw Dan running the register and Barbara making drinks. I went in back and grabbed my apron and walked up to barbara and asked what the next drink was. I made it and called out the name of the owner to the brewed coffee.

"Peter!"

The I smiled realizing this had been _my _Peter's coffee. I Smiled as he walked up and grabbed his drink.

"Hi."

"HAI!"

"What time do you get off?"

I looked at the clock and then back at him.

"Let me run to the back so I can see my schedule."

"I'll be here."

He said with a smile. I walked into the back and looked at my paper for my shift and so it was 8:00 am now…so I get off at…11. Dang it! I walked back out from the back and saw he was still waiting in the same spot.

"I get off at 11. You wanna me up with me here then?"

"Sounds good. See yah later, Bree."

"Bye Pete."

I walked back over to my station and looked at Barbara who was staring at me.

"What?'

"What do you mean what? Who was that guy?"

"He's a good friend of mine."

I said as I started the next drink.

"A good friend or a boyfriend?"

"A friend, hopfully one day."

"Mhm, just as I thought."

"What?"

She looked back down at her drink she was making. She was a thicker little white women with bright green eyes and dyed black hair with red in it. She was about 18. She was fresh out of high school and starting up her collage classes soon so I guess this job put some extra cash in her pocket. Who doesn't like to have extra money?

"He looks all sweet on the outside but guys like him were like the guys at my high school. Cute, sweet, and funny then the moment he feels like he needs something from you he'll say anything to get it."

"He's not like that. I may have not known him long enough but I know he's not like that! That's just silly!"

If only she knew what him and I had gone through the past…day? Really is that all the time we had spent together and we were like best friends? Crazy and I loved it that way.

"Hah, Silly? Or true?"

I eyed her with a weird look on my face so she would just laugh at me so we could drop the subject.

We made a few more drinks, calling out the name written on the cup when we finished making there drink. I felt my phone suddenly buzz.

I pulled it out real quick to see who it was and to silence it but the name read restricted.

"Hey Barb, I gotta take this."

"Ok. Go on ahead."

I walked into the back and sat on a chair.

"Hello?"

"Bree Hughes?"

"Speaking."

"This is Noah Bennet."

"Hi Noah."

"Do you have a connection to the murder of your brother, Ryan Hughes?"

I gulped and my palms began to sweat.

"Please answer me for I only have a short amount of time."

"Yes."

I was so nervous that I felt like my stomach was going to explode from the butterflies I was getting.

"I'll , meet you at your location currently. Be ready to leave. If your not there when we show we will hunt you down and use force."

Then the line went dead.

To say I was terrified was a understatement. I collected my things quickly and threw my apron on the ground and walked out and Barb and Lucas noticed and looked at me.

"I need to leave right now. I'm sorry."

I then walked out of the shop and waited out there. I saw a tall man with horn rimmed glasses come up to me with a Haitian. I was about to say 'hi' but the Haitian put his middle finger and thumb on my temples and everything went black.


	9. Chapter 10

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Bree~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Now, I need you to listen to me very carefully."

I tried to move but I was strapped to a table. The room almost seemed to be glowing blue instead of a white light.

"I know _what _you are, Bree."

I was still dizzy from whatever had just happened. I looked over to my left and saw the man with the horn rimmed glasses.

"Then tell me! 'Cause I sure as hell don't!"

I started to struggle a bit behind the straps.

"Tell me everything I want to know and I can tell you the best I can of what you are."

I sighed. Great.

"Ok. So the first question is?"

I decided to stop struggling. What was the use? Get knocked out again? It just didn't sound worth it to me.

"What do you know about the murder of Ryan Hughes?"

My heart ached at the memory of losing my brother.

"I'm really sure."

He sighed and rested his elbows on his upper knees and leaned forwards.

"Your DNA was all over the crime scene with another persons…"

Hopefully it will one of those people that killed Ryan.

"Does Peter Petrelli ring a bell?"

Ok, I was sick of this I was starting to feel a bit claustrophobic being tied down like this.

"It might, but what's my motivation?"

I looked to my right so I wouldn't have to look at him.

"Your 'Motivation' is your life."

I gulped. Ok, so I couldn't talk myself out of this one. Hmm, what could I do…Oh god…No! I don't want to have a dream right now! I grunted and he just kept the same straight face as I started to struggle.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))DayDream((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

There was a boy with a video camera and he dressed like one of those punk rock kids that probably got made fun of in high school. I looked up at this old structure and there was a blonde young woman and she was wearing a red and white cheerleader uniform. I was suddenly right next to her and I realized it was Claire Bennett.

"You Ready?"

She said as she climb over the bars and leaned over a little bit about to let go.

"Yeah!"

She let go and fell what seemed to look like 50 feet. I was suddenly right next to that guy and watching her fall. I could hear him mumble

"oh…oh my god…." As she let out this blood curdling scream rip from her throat as she fell flinging her arms and legs then landed with a THUD.

"Oh my god.."

He started running up to her.

"CLAIRE?"

He scream.

She got up and was bleeding everywhere and her left leg was broken and her right arm was twisted the wrong way. She stood up and pooped her leg back into place followed by her arm.

"This is Claire Bennett and this was attempt number 8."

Snap back to reality

I screamed and pulled against my restraints and started to squirm even more.

"CLAIRE!"

I was pulled back to senses by Noah shaking me by both of my shoulders.

"Bree!"

I started to hyperventilate and they put a mouth piece over my mouth and pinched my nose so I had to take a few breaths of whatever is was. They pulled it away quickly as I started to just relax.

"What do you know of Claire Bennett?"

He asked suddenly.

"C-Claire, s-she was with some guy and they went to a older looking structure and she JUMPED! She straight jumped! But then I remembered…I remembered…hhmmm…OH! She was fine though she healed and was…normal but she has a ability..Is she like me?"

He looked away from me and to his Haitian friend.

"Make sure she doesn't remember any of this."

He nodded and walked toward me. I just stared at him while he did his mind trick.

*******************************That Morning***************************

Wow, did I go drink or something…I've never had a headache this bad before. I got out of bed and went to feed Mlo to see he still had food in his bowl.

"Your awake! Thank god!"

I was suddenly embraced. I pushed who ever it was off of me quickly. Then I saw it was Peter. I gasped and gave him a huge hug. He rested his chin ontop of my head and we stayed in a embrace for a good 10 minutes.

"Hey Pete?"

"Yeah?"

His voice sounded smooth. But it was lined with a bit of wory at the same time.

"What happened to me?"

"I'm not entirely sure."

Someone called me and said that you had had too much to drink and needed a ride home, so I came and picked you up. But when I got there you were on the verge of being catatonic. I was really worried. Since when I went back to Lulu's and the two people working there said you left looking very pale."

I hugged him tighter. He really was the perfect guy. Big heart, sweet but seemed a little rough around the edges.

"Thank you for coming to my rescue Peter Pan!"

I smirked and he laughed lightly.


	10. Chapter 11

Ravin/Sylar

After Sylar and I had our conversation he showed me the guess room and then went to take a shower. I woke up and looked at the clock it was 7:47 am. I squinted my eyes and thought 'why am I awake this fucking early?' I rolled over onto my stomach and tried to go back to sleep but when I woke up I was wide awake. I laid there for about 10 more minutes then just got up and tried to find the bathroom. Once I found it and did my business I looked in the mirror and saw my horrible bed Head hair and smeared make up. I looked for a brush and couldn't find one and I didn't wanna snoop around his bathroom so I just ran my fingers through my hair and a little bit of water so my hair wouldn't be dancing on top of my head. Then I turned the sink onto the hotter water and just ran it over my face to get yesterdays make up off. Finally thinking I look somewhat decent I walked out of the bathroom only to be greeted with chocolate brown eyes that belonged to the one and only Sylar.

"About time, princess!" He said jokingly as he brushed past me and went into the restroom. I just rolled my eyes at him and walked into the kitchen and put some water on so he could have tea and I made the microwaveable hot chocolate. I sat at his small table and waited for him to come out of the bathroom. I went and grabbed my hot coco out of the microwave and sat down as he walked out of the bathroom.

"I put some water on so you can have some tea er something." I yawned and crossed my arms and rested my head on them.

"Not a morning person huh?"

"Nope." I heard his small snicker.

"We need to go back to Zane's today so we can have Suresh show and so on." I nodded and he sat at his table.

"The apartment is gonna smell like shit over there." I pulled my head up just enough to sip my drink then put my head back down.

"No, you see, when we were leaving I turned the thermostat to 40 degrees so his body would decompose slower not to mention I froze the body just incase." I lifted my head up and looked at him.

"When did you have time to do all that?" He used his ability to stir his tea and gave me that as-a-matter-of-fact look.

"Well when you went up to the door it only took like 3 seconds to do." I smirked.

"Ninja."

"Nah, not even close."

"I wanna be a ninja." He stared at me like I was crazy but he understood that I wasn't normal.

"Of all the things to be, you wanna be a ninja?"

"Of all the things to be, you wanna be a watch maker?"

I smirked because he didn't have a come back.

"Should we get ready to go to Zane's?"

He nodded and I stood up.

"I CALL THE BATHROOM FIRST!"

We both laughed as I began to run to the bathroom but he got up and ran after me but him having his telekinetic power he made me basically stop moving till he was at least at the door then I could move again.

"Still."

He totally froze and couldn't move. I walked up in front of his and looked up at him and blew a raspberry at him and turned around to walk into the bathroom but he grabbed me around the waist and twisted around so he placed me behind him but I grabbed him around the shoulders he let go the same second I grabbed on so we both fell onto the floor. He was on top of me and our faces just a inch or two apart. I looked at him seriously and yet full of lust. I looked down at his lips then back to his eyes. He closed the gap between us and it turned from another unsure kiss to a deep passionate kiss. He pulled away first and we just looked at each other and I defiantly didn't regret what just happened. But he looked up sure and that made me nervous.

"I'm sorry." He sat as he sat up. I sat up and crossed my legs.

"About what?" he sighed.

"I feel like I put you back in that same position your douchey dad put you in and I don't want to do that to you." So maybe he did like me but was worried of bringing back unwanted memories?

"Well, lets try doing it sitting up." before he could answer I kissed him again. He kissed back so it made it easier for me to relax knowing I won't get rejected. I realized what I was doing and pulled away quickly feeling super shy and nervous.

"I'm sorry!" He looked in my eyes as if looking for something.

"Caroline, I- erm…Ravin." I just blushed a deeper red and my hands started to fidget with each other."I-I'm just shy." and I turned a deeper red then before. This cute little grin grew onto his face and he pulled one of my hands into his.

"It's ok, you do trust me right?"

I nodded.

"Good, because I trust you and I want you to know that I really like you and Ravin even though I've only been with you girls for about 4 days." He looked in my eyes. 'why was he mentioning Caroline suddenly? Ugh she must have came out.'

I smirked and pulled him into a deep kiss.

"I love you too Sy'!" Then pulled him into another deep kiss. I pulled away and stood up as he followed suit.

"Maybe now you can take me on a date?" I tried t ask cutely. He smiled and nodded but his face turned a bit more serious.

"But, we have to deal with this Zane stuff first." I rolled my eyes.

"I know." I walked past him and went into the bathroom and then decided to try and look for his hair brush.

"Syyyyyyyyyyy!" He was still standing in the same spot and could see into the bathroom.

"Yes?"

"Where's your hair brush?" He walked into the bathroom and opened the mirror cabinet and handed it to me. I smiled at him.

"And maybe some mouthwash?" He rolled his eyes and got it out of the same cabinet. He lightly smiled.

"Try to be done in like 5 minutes because we need to get a move on."

"Okay." I took a mouth full of the wash and started brushing my hair. 2 minutes later I walked out of the bathroom. He was sitting reading out of the news paper.

"hey, while your getting ready I need to run by my place." He put his paper down and looked at me seriously.

"Why?"

"Toiletries and such."

"Did you bleed on my sheets?"

"wait, what NO! Not that! I mean I need my deodorant and stuff." He scratched his stubble and stood up.

"Kay, be back soon though."

"Of course." I walked out of his place and just walked about 5 blocks to my little place. I didn't realize how close we lived next to each other. Walking up the stairs to my apartment I thought about this morning and my mind went straight to this little voice saying

'_You gottah boyfriend!'_ 'Shut up!' I thought back. The voice went silent. After putting on fresh make up and a clean pair of cloths and perfume I was out the door and on my way back to Sy's place. After a long boring walk back I had made it back to his place. Walking up the last few steps of the stair case. And walked up to the door. I didn't know weather to knock or just let myself inside so I just decided to knock. He opened the door and said:

"You could have let yourself in."

"Well, I didn't know if I could or not so I decided to knock. Anyways ready to go?"

"yup."

We walked down the stairs and onto the street and to Zane's little place.

"Hey do you remembered what I called myself when we first met Zane?" I looked up at him.

"It was like Zoey…Heather…Megan. I don't even know." He looked down at me.

"Hm, what about Lily?"

"Nah, to simple. You look like a Kelsey if not Ravin."

"Alright, Kelsey Depper?"

He laughed.

"Hah, yeah that sounds good." Reaching Zane's place we walked inside and it didn't even smell like dead person I was surprised but then I saw the body and saw it was totally frozen over. He unfroze the body and took off the shirt and pants. Then I walked away and sat on the couch so he could change. He walked out and then cloths fit him just right which was surprising since Zane was a…bigger person.

"Hi Zane!" I waved dramatically.

"Hi Kelsey!" Then we shared a big epic hug. But a knock at the door interrupted our legit hug. We looked at each other and knew it was time to get serious. I sat down on the couch and started shaking my leg to add to the fact that I was going to be playing the part as Zane's friend so why not look a little hyper.

"Dr. Suresh?"

"Yes. Zane Taylor?"

"Yes,Yes. Come in." He stepped aside and let a little Indian looking man into the place that looked nothing like Chandra.

"You seem a lot calmer know then you did on the phone. Zane looked at me.

"Yeah, you see I had a epiphany this morning. So I invited my friend Kelsey over." I stood up and put my hand out. He took it and smiled.

"Mohinder Suresh."

"Kelsey Depper." I smiled sweetly. We both let go of each others hand and he asked:

"So you know about Zane's ability?"

"Of course, Me n Zane go back a ways. We were never very popular in school so we've been friends since senior year."

"I see." He smiled at me and then smiled at Zane.

"So I- um should show you?"

"Yes, I'm very excited to document it." Zane turned around and looked at me with a sick smile but I kept my composer. He grabbed the toaster and put it on his table.

"You might want to uh step back that looks like a nice jacket." He took one step back and Zane melted the toaster and that sick smile returned.

"Wanna See it again?" the look on Mohinder's face was totally dumb found as if he couldn't understand what just happened.


	11. Chapter 12

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()BreeHughes()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Peter had stayed with me all day. We were currently taking Milo for a walk down 5th ave down to the park just talking about random stuff.

"So you rather have the chance to ride a T-rex then win a million dollars?"

"Yes! Of course I would.! Think of it this way, say I ran up to you and was like 'pete guess what! I won 1 mill!' you would be like 'oh that's cool.' and then everyone would give me crud for being rich but if I rode a T-rex and ran up to you and said 'Pete! I just fricken rode a T-rex!' then you will be totally flabbergasted! And no one could treat me badly for riding a t-rex because it just is a win!"

I looked down at Milo and he had stopped us to sniff part of the cement.

"ok, ok. I have to say if you did come up to me and tell me you rode a t-rex I would think you were crazy."

"Maybe that's the effect I want to have on people."

"Hey, it's working on me."

I looked at him and smiled.

"Good. Then everything is going according to plan! Muhahahahah!"

"What plan?"

"The plan that is a plan of many plans to make plans and then add to my plans so that I can then cancel my plans only to remake these plans."

"Oh really?'

"Yup."

We reached the park and walked around as Milo sniffed everything.

I heard Peter let out a few giggles.

"Ok, so Pete…"

"Yeeees?"

"Would you rather kiss Milo oooooor have to be my servant for life?"

"Wow. Now that one is hard. Why don't I just kiss you and have Milo be your servant?"

Hearing him say that made my stomach go up into knots.

"I don't want you to kiss me if your being forced too and have to make Milo make me samiches, Silly!"

He looked at me but by the time I realized what I had said his lips were on mine. After the shock had been pushed aside I kissed back. After a few more seconds Peter pulled away. I opened my eyes instantly in shock.

His eyes were still closed, almost as if to hold onto the feeling.

"I-I'm sorry. I just erm I."

"It's okay Pete if you don't like me just tell me and we can just sweep it under the rug, kay?"

"Well, that's the thing bree,"

My eyes watered at the thought of Peter not liking me. Yeah ive only really known him, known him for a handful of days but it felt like ive know him for my whole life. Not to mention my ability.

"I really do like you. I don't-"

I kissed him quickly and then began to pull away but he put his hands on my waist and lightly deepened the kiss. We stayed like that for a few more seconds then I pulled away.

"I-I like you too I guess."

My cheeks were burning so I'm guessing my cheeks were bright red. I looked at Pete and he was looking down at his shoes and his cheeks were a light pink and rubbing the back of his neck. He looked so adorable. He looked up at me and smirked. He lifted up his hand and tucked his bang behind his ear and gave me a genuine smile.

"So uh, Should we take Milo back to your place then grab some lunch?"

"uh-yeah sounds good."

Well that went better then I expected! Oh my gosh! But what does that make us? Are we dating or are we boyfriend n girlfriend?

"So Bree…"

"Hmm?"

"Would you rather be able to have laser vision or make it so Milo could talk?"

"I would want to make Milo talk cause then he could give me advice on stuff" I smiled and we walked for another 7 minutes or so talking about nothing.

Putting Milo inside with fresh water, we left my place.

"So where do you want to go?"

"I was thinking Chinese?"

"That sounds awesome let's go to Ming's."

"Alr-wow….hold on.."

_Daydream_

There was a man with brown hair and he looked like his eyes were all white. He was painting none stop. He was painting a blonde woman and a man on a stair well and in the corner of the painting there was a diagram of him painting.

"Peter, do you know a guy that gets all white eyes when he paints?"

"What? You had another Vision huh?"

"Yeah his eyes where all white and I think he was painting us right here now when I had the vision! Do you know where he's at so we can see him?"

"Yeah, if it's the right guy then I think your talking about Isaac Mendez."

"Ok well lets check there."

"I have his number. Simone called me from there awhile back when he over dosed. He clean now but yeah…ill call."

He pulled out his phone and then put it to his ear.

"Isaac Mendez?"

Silence.

"It's Peter Petrelli."

Silence.

"Hey, So did you just paint?"

Silence.

"Ok when can we come over?"

A few more seconds then he hung up.

"From what he just told me he did just paint me with 'some blonde' and he said we should come over A-sap."

"Ok, Where does he live?"

"On the other side of town."

"Hah, ok. Wait you said he overdosed. What was it?"

"Heroin."

"Great."

He grabbed my hand and we walked onto the street and got a taxi.

"Wouldn't be faster to fly?"

I asked.

"Yeah, I didn't quiet think of that but whatever."

"Where yah headed?"


	12. Chapter 13

Ravin/Sylar

They sat across from each other from the table and I sat between them both. He was explaining about how he can control the ability and how it's like riding a bike. Then Mohinder said something about a DNA sample and my heart sped up a bit.

"From me? Uh, ok."

He took the little container that had a swab in it and then looked toward the kitchen briefly and the water began to boil.

"Oh, hold on. Water's starting to boil."

He got up and did something back there and I still just sat there.

"So Kelsey, Do you have any abilities?"

I sat up in my chair and put my elbows on the table and popped my knuckles.

"Errm, I don't think I do."

"Anything unusual?"

"Well,-"

I was trying to think of a bunch of different abilities I had and which I should tell him about.

"I cant really control it like Zane but I can make things freeze…Like here for example."

I got up and sylar looked at me while I was getting a glass of water then walked back out. I placed the glass on the table and held my hand over it and it froze over.

"And it sucks sometimes cause it will just randomly happen too."

"That's extraordinary!" He said in his somewhat of a heavy accent.

"Thanks."

I tried to say like I was shy and shrugged a bit and kept my head a little lower letting my hair falling into my face. He bought it, I could tell by the look on his face as I looked at him through my hair.

After another few more seconds Sylar called out,

"I just rub it against the inside of my cheek?"

Mohinder stood.

"Yes that correct."

Then he started to walked toward the kitchen area and Sylar popped out at just the right moment.

"Here…"

He said all shy with a cute look on his face.

"DNA sample…"

"Thank you."

Then he walked away from Sylar.

"Yah know Zane, you should be careful who you talk to about this. There's some people who might not understand like Kelsey does."

He looked at me and smiled and I smiled back. Sylar sat and I could see the little bit of possessiveness in his eyes from Mohinder just smiling at me.

"But believe it or not, someone might want to hurt you."

Sylar let it slip for now and answered.

"Why would they want to hurt me?"

'No one could hurt you.' I thought as I continued to listen quietly to them talking.

"I Don't know yet, but I do know this, There are others out there, like you."

"Really? How many others?"

"Millions, Dozens! And with more research I could find them all yet, none of them have returned my phone calls…"

Sylar shifted a bit.

"I could go with you, to help you. I think these people need some convincing and who's better to do that?"

"Well that sounds great!"

"Not trying to invite myself but may I join you guys?"

"Of course you can."

Mohinder answered and we all smiled.

"So, the next person on my list is Dale Smither."

"Sounds good."

"Shall we?"

Mohinder offered.

"Yeah, lets go."

We all got into Mohinder's car and started driving. I was in the back seat so I just looked out the windows. It was a generally quiet trip it was about a two hour drive but we got there and pulled up into this little auto shop.

"You really did save us back there."

"Oh, Don't worry about it Zane. Come on, let's save some lives."

We all walked into this place were this person was working on something and Mohinder called out,

"Excuse me."

No response as this person just kept up what they were doing. He looked back at us and took a few steps forward and this person turned off the flame and lifted up their mask. It was a older woman and she smiled sweety and pulled her headphones out.

"Sorry I hate this music but it's the only thing that tunes out the….Can I help you?"

"Yes?"


	13. Chapter 14

_Note: Hai! I just kinda realized how messed up my story line is and it's totally off and I just wanted to tell you that I'm trying to get it all together but it wont follow exactly. So reviews always make it easier and help motivate me into writing more soooooo review and try not to flame too much cuz I know I suck at writing in general . _

++++++++++++++++++++++++Bree Hughes++++++++++++++++++++++++

The taxi driver looked at us as we spoke.

"Uh you know what never mind."

I said as I opened the door and got out as Pete folded suit.

"So Flying?"

Peter grabbed my hand and led me to another alley and picked me up bridal style and we flew off. It doesn't matter how may times I fly with him I always hang on for dear life! We flew for about 10 minutes or so and then we landed in another alley way and walked into a small area that had a bunch of studio looking places.

"Which one is his?"

"The one farthest to your right." Peter and I walked side by side and walked up to the studio and knocked.

A man with long ish hair opened the door with a wife beater and some grey slacks. He had paint up to his elbows and all different colors as well.

"Isaac?"

"Yes."

"It's Peter I called you a few minutes ago."

"Oh Yes. Come in."

He moved aside and let us in. The first thing I noticed were all the easels and the painting everywhere. Sketch books open and he was an amazing artist. There was one of a Blonde girl reaching out. It made me think of Claire. Then I looked at the next one and I saw the one my dream had me look at earlier.

"So Peter who is your friend?"

"Oh, Bree!" I turned around and smiled.

"Isaac this is Bree. Bree, Isaac." I put my hand out and we shook then I looked at my hand and saw I had red, blue and green all over my hand.

"Oh sorry! Here, follow me."

He started walking toward the end of the studio and opened the door to the restroom.

"Thanks."

I began to wash my hand. Isaac walked back over to Peter and they talked about stuff as I walked out of the bathroom and back over toward them.

"So Isaac, what is your ability?"

He adjusted his footing and crossed his arms in a relaxed way.

"I can see the future."

"So can I!"

He looked genuinely surprised.

"The reason we called you is because she had a 'day dream' about you painting us."

"Wow Bree, I've never met another person with this ability. So what is it like for you?"

"Well, I mean I get dizzy and have to sit down and then its like I'm in the middle of whatever is going on in my day dream er sight thingy."

"That's interesting you say that. That's what it feels like for me. Where do you work Bree?"

He walked away from us and up to a sketch book and then came up to me flipping through pages.

"Lulu's, why?"

"This."

He turned the book toward me and it was a perfect sketch of me working and taking Peter's order from when we first met. My mouth fell open.

"Oh my god! Isaac this is amazing!"

"I have others of you and Peter. I'm guessing though since you look into the future you know of others right?"

"Yeah, I know a girl named Claire and this one couple keeps reappearing. They killed my brother. Anyways, I pretty much met Peter from my ability and that's about it."

"I know, Have you ever tried painting when one of your dreams happen?"

"No, Hah, I cant paint for my life!"

"Sorry to interrupt but I need to head out for a bit."

"Where you headed Pete?"

I asked.

"I need to see my brother about something."

"Okay."

"I'll call you later though."

He walks up to me and hugs me and kisses me on my forehead.

"Bye." With that Peter left leaving my and Isaac.

…..Peter Petrelli…...

For some strange reason I felt the need to go see Nathan. As I decided to Jaywalk since the road was remotely clear. Well as clear as it gets in new York but this weird thing came over me and I couldn't run and I felt super dizzy and I fell and heard a car honking then skidding….

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))Bree Hughes(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"How long have you been drawing before your ability?"

"Well I started when I was about-"

"Oh my god."

"What?"

"I have a dream thing coming on."

"Here, try painting it out."

He grabbed my hand as I hobbled toward the empty canvas. He handed me a wooden thing with paint and a brush.

_Dream_

I was walking through a hospital entrance and turned down the hall and into a room. I saw that Peter was laying on the bed and was covered in some of his own blood.

"Oh Pete, What have you done?" Then I saw a man in a suit lean down and hug him as best he could.

I started breathing really hard and I dropped the paint stuff and saw I had painted Peter on the hospital bed.

"I-Isaac!"

"Wow it worked. Who is that?"

I ran my hand through my hair.

"IT'S PETER!"

I started to pace the room. Isaac walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulders.

"Calm down. Ok he'll be fine."

"I need to see him!"

"He will call you when he wakes up. You don't even know where he is.""Ok…ok."

I sat down. I sighed.

"I feel so bad I shouldn't have let him go by himself!"

"I'll make you some tea and something to eat and then I'll walk you home and you will get a good nights sleep and I'll help you look for him tomorrow."

"Ok. You got it all planned huh?"

He smiled.

"I Try."

I lightly smiled.

"Do you have green tea?"

"Yes of course. Would you like some?"

"Love some!"

After we talked for a bit longer and Isaac had made some pasta and green tea it was about five o'clock. The sun was starting to set and so the sky was beautiful. Isaac stood up to put our dishes in the sink and turned around to walk back but stopped and stared.

"What?"

"Can I draw you?"

"Sure?"

"Well I mean the shadows and the colors and everything are beautiful and the angles of your face."

"Yeah, sure."

"You sound unsure."

"No I trust you its just that every time one of my friends draw me they give me wild hair and its not that wild!"

He started to laugh.

"I wont make your hair wild."

"Ok then draw away Van Gogh!"

He smiled and pulled up a chair and began.

A hour and a half later the sky had faded to black and he had just finished the sketch.

"Lemme see it!"

"I'm almost done! One second!"

"Ok ok fiiiine!"

"here."

He held out his sketch book and I looked at it. It was a drawing, no better then a drawing it was a master piece that he would probably never think twice about.

"I-it's beautiful…I'm jealous of your masterpiece making skills!"

"Master piece? It's a sketch."

"To you. To me it's the best thing ever!"

"Glad you think so. Do you want to grab some dinner?"

"I could eat but I'm not starving."

"Same. What do you want to snack on?"

I stood up and stretched.

"Honestly, I could go for some cheez-itz right now."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Later^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

I had decided I was just going to stay at Isaac's place for the night. He had two futons and had set up one of them for me. I laid down and said good night and thank you and fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 15

FFFFFRavin/SylarFFFF

After talking to dale we went looking for a motel to stay in because we were going to return tomorrow and talk to her. Money wise we only had enough to get two rooms in my mind I knew I would be bunking with Sylar cause no way in hell I was going to be sleeping in the same room as Mohinder.

Walking toward the door with the number 22 on it I waited for him to unlock the door…in all honesty I had to pee so badly.

He started to talk to Mohinder about specials. "Don't Worry Mohinder! We'll find them."

I walked up to him and took the key out of his hand and opened the door then closed it. I threw the keys on the small table that was provided and ran to the restroom. I realized I had no pj's to change into so I just striped down to my bra and underwear and crawled into one of the two beds in the room. Looking at the small clock that was on the bedside table it read 8:37PM. Kinda early to go to bed but whatever. I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep but was woken up to the sound of a door opening then closing.

"Your going to sleep already?"

"Yeah, if I have to tag along with you guys tomorrow im gonna need all the sleep I can get."

"Hm."

He walked toward me and sat on my bed. The began to whisper,

"So you don't want a new ability?"

I rolled over so I would be looking at him face to face.

"I would love one."

I whispered back. He had a wicked smile on his face.

"Good."

He leaned in and kissed me then got off of my bed.

"Then we should be dead silent for about the next hour. Then head back there."

"Sounds good wake me up in a hour."

I rolled over and tried to sleep but couldn't because of the excitement I had to get a new power. So I ended up just tossing and turning for the whole hour. I felt the bed dip down at one area then something warm touched my shoulder and lightly shook.

"Ravin…Ravin….Wake up…Ravin!" He whispered a little louder and shook me a bit harder. Laughing on the inside I rolled over to face him.

"What?"

"Let's go."

I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Ok lemme get ready."

I stood up and looked around for where I had put my cloths.

"Wow, you should have told me sooner that you were in bed like that." He had a smirk on his face. I stuck my tongue out at him.

Finding my cloths I put them on quickly.

"Sy, we need to be dead ?"

"Yes?"

"So, do you what me to teleport us?"

"You have that ability?"

"Yeah…" I walked up to him and put my hand on his shoulder and focused on that one spot I was in yesterday in the shop.

I opened my eyes and we were there. I pulled my hand away from Sylar and looked where dale was working currently.

Sylar walked toward her and she jumped and lifted up her hood.

"Oh Hi there I didn't hear your foot steps."

He tilted his head to the side a bit.

"That's because there weren't any."

His voice had a deep rasp to it and it was music to my ears.

"That sound in your heart…What is it?"

I heard him chuckle and I could see his smirk grow wider.

"Murder."

I smiled instantly from that statement and Sylar had started walking toward her and he put her up against the way.

"Please! You don't have to do this!"

"No, I don't, But I like too!"

He raised his pointer finger and began to cut off the top of her head she began to scream.

"You want to shut the fuck up."

Her mouth closed the second I finished my sentence. 'Thank you Ryan.'

The top of her head came off and blood ran down the wall and it was all over him and the floor. He let the body slide down the wall and began to run his fingers on her brain. I walked up to him and the body and he stood up and gestured with his body language for me to carry on with what I was going to do.

I stabbed into her neck with my knife and licked my blade clean then went back for seconds.

"So when will it digest into your system so you can use the ability." He whispered.

"Instantly."

He nodded and looked around.

"Shall we?"

I asked and opened my arms up for a hug, Which he took. I closed my eyes and teleported us back to our room. Sy went straight into the bathroom to shower as I just went to the sink and cleaned my knife and rinsed my mouth out, got undressed again and crawled into bed.

He walked out of the bathroom with just a towel around his waist. I had to pull my eyes away and look at the ceiling.

"You sleep naked?" I asked.

"Only when I get laid."

"Then you better go put some cloths on."

He laughed and nodded.

"I was kidding."

"Sure keep telling yourself that."

I rolled over and fell asleep.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµLaterµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

I woke up and found Sylar in my bed. Thankfully with his boxers on. I shook his shoulder to wake him up.

"What?"

"What are you doing?"

I asked seriously.

"You asked me to sleep with you last night, so I did."

"No I didn't. I mean I don't mind sleeping with you but I don't remember asking you."

"You were half wake like I am right now."

"oh…Sorry."

I snuggled back to where I was before I woke him up and he draped his arm over my waist. I fell back asleep for about a hour and woke up alone. Sighing, I got up and got dressed to see a tea kettle on the stove with the fire under it. I focused on it and made it whistle. Sylar walked back into our dinky motel room and was smiling. I sat on the counter as he walked into the kitchen and put the kettle on the back burner.

"Morning Sunshine."

"Why are you so happy?"

"I'm fine, it's just I thought it was convenient that when I walked in the water was boiling."

"Mmhmm. Where did you go?"

"To go get some tea bags."

"What kind?"

"Green."

"Can I have some?"

I asked in a little voice with a puppy pout. He began to laugh at me.

"Sure."

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Hey guys, It's Mohinder. May I come in?"

"I got it." I said quietly as I got off the counter.

Opening the door I put a smile on my face.

"Good morning."

"Good morning to you too, you guys just about ready?"

"Can we take our mugs into your car?"

My face got serious

"Certainly."

He looked the same.

"Then yes." I smiled and he smiled back. Sylar walked up to me and handed me a mug and offered Mohinder one but he turned in down.

Later in his car back to Dale's I could hear everything.

I could here someone yelling at someone who must have been his wife. I heard children talking about a new deck they got for their skateboards and such. But what I really could hear was Sylar's heartbeat it was so loud and it was beating fast too. I think he was excited to see the look on Mohinder's face at his handy work.

We pulled up and Mohinder got out of the car and slammed the door and I felt my head throb.

"Are you okay?"

Mohinder said thought my open window.

"Yeah just a killer headache."

He nodded and continued to walk into the shop as I heard Sylar's heartbeat rise again.

Then Mohinder ran out and started gagging and I was laughing on the inside but on the outside Sy and I both ran over to him.

"Hey, are you okay?"

He started gesturing heavily to the garage. We ran in there even though we knew what we would find. Over the night the blood had for the most part drained out of her body and in her hair I looked up at Sylar and he was smiling wickedly. He looked down at me and kissed me. It was more of a We-did-it! Celebration kiss then a I-love-you kind of kiss. I smiled at him after it and then ran out and pretended to gag and fell to my knees coughing. Mohinder somewhat stable came up to me.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah yeah" I started coughing again and did the swatting motion with my hand. Sylar came out and looked pale.

"I'm calling the Police!"

"What no!"

"Zane! Why not she was murdered by Sylar!"

"And what were we doing here, huh? Let's go and then we can out in an anonymous phone call later!"

"ok come on let's go."

Mohiinder came up to me and put his hand out and I took it so he would help me up.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Now lets go!"

We all hopped into the car and he drove like a bat outta hell.

"Where are we going?"

"Back to my place."

Mohinder answered as he looked back at me through the mirror. I nodded and looked away.

About four hours later we reached Mohinders place and we had talked about getting us all on different phone line and calling a few people. Once inside with our plans in motion none of us had any luck. Mohinder was about to blow up.

"Hey,here, take a break and I'll call this…"

He looked down at the sticky note and saw the name.

"Isaac Mendez and you just relax."

Mohinder patted Sylar's arm and smiled.

"Thanks, Zane."

He picked up the phone and started to dial as Mohinder brought out tea.

"Thanks."

I took a mug and began to drink as did Sylar.

"Mmm, this is really good. What is it?"

I asked politely.

"It's a tea from India."

"He didn't pick up. Yes, it is delicious."

"Good."

I started getting really dizzy and put my tea down and grabbed my head I heard something shatter and Sylar had dropped his mug then all I remember is falling.


	15. Chapter 16

!BREE!

That morning when I woke up the sun was shining right into my eyes. I got up and stretched them rubbed my eyes.

"Morning."

"Morning, Isaac."

I walked into the bathroom still half stretching. I came out after looking at myself in the mirror so my hair didn't look that crazy.

"So, I think I'm gonna call Nathan Petrelli."

"Why?"

Isaac asked and put down his pencil.

"Peter told me he was related to him and I think maybe he can tell me where he is hospital wise."

"Well, we might not even need to make a phone call. Think, where is the closest emergency room or hospital?"

I thought really hard and then I knew where to go.

"You gonna come with me?"

"Yes, just let me grab a jacket."

While he dug around looking for his jacket I went into the bathroom and washed my face and walked back out and put my shoes on.

"Shall we?"

"Yes."

We both walked out of his studio and down a few flights of stairs then we got into a taxi.

"Where yah headin'?"

"Wherever the closest medical is."

The driver nodded. About 15 minutes later we were in front of Mercy hospital.

"What do I owe yah?"

Isaac asked.

"$15.87"

Isaac pulled out a 20 and handed it to him and opened his door and got out. I followed suit and just looking at the hospital made me stomach go into knots again. Isaac looked at me with a are-we-gonna-do-this? Kinda a look and sighed and crossed his arms. I walked forward and entered the hospital. Walking up to the front desk the ladies were all busy.

"Excuse me."

I said. But no one even looked my way.

"Excuse me."

I said a bit louder. One looked at me and looked away as if she didn't see me.

"Hey!"

Isaac said really loud and they all looked.

"Petrelli, Peter. Which room?"

One rolled her eyes and sighed and said

"Room 213"

Isaac began to walk away so I walked up beside him and we went to the second floor and found his room. My stomach was doing flips.

I opened the door and saw him laying there in the hospital bed. My eyes began to water and I walked over to his bed and cried on his chest.

"And who are you?"

I heard a man say. I turned around say Nathan Petrelli in the flesh with a older woman next to him. Must have been Momma Petrelli. I wiped my eyes.

"Bree Hughes."

"Oh dear."

The older woman said.

"What?"

I said back.

"You must be the one that made it happen."

She said with a straight face and monotone.

"Made it happen? I didn't do anything."

"And that's where your wrong. Peter was hit by a car."

"I know."

I looked back at Nathan then I saw Isaac leaning against the door.

"Why is there not a scratch on him?"

"Well, He saved Claire Bennett and you should know who she is. Right Bree?"

"Y-Yes."

I was getting alittle nervous now.

"Well he has her power but he has a Persistent Idiopathic fever. Basically the doctors can't do anything and his fever is like being in a coma."

I didn't have anything to say and this women went and sat down and Nathan followed suit. I turned back toward Peter and petted his hair as my eyes teared up again. I kissed his forehead and his heart scanner thing beeped fast for a second then back to normal. I was shocked.

"He's gonna die unless I do something."

The older woman got up and walked out of the room. I looked over at Isaac who had his arms crossed and he ran his fingers through his hair. Then Nathan spoke up.

"We both know Peter shouldn't have been there."

"Honestly Nathan, I'm glad he did. Save the cheerleader, Save the world, yet all you and that woman say or speak about is how Peter has messed up. I think you got it all wrong. You need someone to blame for what has happened that you."

"You really believe all this crap? The future? Paintings? The end of the world?"

"Yes, I do. You know why? Because I see it all the time. The reason I knew peter was hit by a car is because I saw it. I met Peter through my ability. You don't believe anything?"

"Fine then show me. Then I'll believe you. I'll be damned if I'm gonna sit around and watch my brother die. Take me to the artist."

I looked every seriously at Nathan as he put on his jacket then looked at Isaac.

"The artist is already here."

He said and Nathan looked at him and smiled.

"I want to see what's worth all of this."

Isaac nodded and we all shuffled to the door as Nathan said his goodbyes.

About 20 minutes later we were in Isaac's studio.

"The painting on the floor?"

"It's what is gonna happen if we don't stop the bomb."

Isaac answered.

"Feel free to look at all the paintings."

"Thanks."

I sat on the futon and thought of the fact that Peter was in the hospital and was basically in a coma. Isaac walked up to me and moved my hair out of my face and smiled at me.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, no. I'm not sure. Peter is in the hospital and I can't do anything about it."

"Ok, this painting, this is like he's exploding, like he's a bomb. How did you know about this?"

"I painted what I saw."

"The last time I talked to Peter he said he was the cause of the explosion. Look I may not get everything and that's fine but this…I mean, these thing can't be connected. The world doesn't work like this."

I heard the door open and looked over to see Hiro walk in. I knew his face from my day dreams. He was by himself and he busted in and started ranting.

"Mr. Esaac badah news. Sword not there. It was replica. Original owned by ah mahn named Lindeahman!"

He had a heavy accent but I was used to it since I saw him as much as I saw Claire.

"Did he say Linderman?" I looked at him and so did Isaac.

Hiro gasped.

"Flying man!"

Nathan got the death face like he had just walked through hells gates.

"Hiro?"

"Yes?" he looked at me.

"I'm sodeey but who ar' you ag'in?"

He said in his heavy accent.

"I'm Bree Hughes. You probably don't know me but I have these dreams about you and I know you're a time traveler."

"And I know yoer a future teller like Mr. Essac!"

"How?"

I was legitimately interested.

"In dah future you andah me are good friends. Vedy good friends. You help me save Charlie from Samuel!"

"Who's Samuel?"

"He is a dark man. A carnie, he has put Charlie somewhere and you help me find her!"

"Your not from this time are you hiro?"

"No but I must fix my past to help Charlie. Bree you mustah come with me to the future! I can not do dis alone!"

"Eh,erm. Hiro where is the future me?"


	16. Update

_Hey everyone, I didn't really like the way the story was going and hit a major writers black so I deleted the last chapter that had Scarlet and Edgar in it. But I will be posting a few more chapters later today or tomorrow._

_~ Duckie_


	17. Chapter 17

Ravin-Sylar

'Ow, god why the fuck does my head hurt so much?' I thought as I tried to raise my hands to my head only to realize they had been taped down along with a reinforce piece on my mouth. Opening my eyes and looking around I look to see Sylar slouching in the seat next to me with an I.V. in his arm. I look at my forearm and see I am hooked up to an I.V. as well. 'How did I get here?'

Then I remembered Mohinders 'special' Indian chia….Special my ass…

"I can't feel my fingers." Sylar suddenly said causing me to look right at him.

"It's the curare. It induces paralysis of the brain, which means you can't use your abilities."

I started to struggle again my bonds. Why is my mouth covered if I can't use my abilities anyways?

"Whoever you think I am. I'm not-"

"You are the man that murdered my father!…or do you still expect me to believe you are Zane Taylor and Kelsey Depper?"

Mohinder quickly looked in my direction and rolled his eyes at me. I looked down. 'Well so much for this plan working.' It was silent for a couple for seconds till Mohinder turned around to his computer monitor.

"Zane was killed three days ago, the same day I met you,"

He got right up in Sylar's face.

"And you thought you were clever giving me his DNA."

He pulled a weird metal thing out of his pocket and he held it next to Sylar's ear.

"You're both parasites. You killed my father and fed off his work."

He hit it against the side table and it made the loudest ringing noise ever that made my ears feel like they would bleed. Sylar started to scream.

"Let me hear you say it. Tell me your name!" He still screamed and Mohinder repeated himself.

"SYLAR!"

Mohinder smirked and put the metal thing down and walked away.

"There's only one thing to do with a parasite. Kill it before it kills again."

Sylar was beathing very hard and looked at me he smirked at me and gestured with his eyes to the I.V.

Looking over I see the nob move so it stops pumping us full of it. He looks back down and continues to pant.

"Your just like your father. Murderers, both of you."

"I'm a scientist."

"Heheheh, your father said that, but he kept leading me-"

"He had no idea what you were!"

"He knew…He might not have admitted it,"

His voice started to crack as I watched Mohinder waiting for my powers to return.

"But, after all, we were making so much progress together…Why would he stop?"

Mohinder suddenly pulled out a gun and aimed it at Sylar. My eyes went wide. 'The one time I need my powers."

"YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT MY FATHER!"

Keeping his cool, Sylar replied quickly,

"I know everything. He confided in me. He told me things he felt he could never tell you, things about your sister, Shanti."

I looked at Mohinder again nervous that if sylar says the wrong thing to quickly he could get shot and not have his power in time to heal or stop the bullet.

"He thought you were too…What's that word? Fragile, heh, to know the truth."

Sylar put his forehead against the barrel of the gun.

"That's why he liked me….You were always seeking his approval, while I provided stimulation. He gave up on you…"

He smirked.

"But he adored me. Now who's the real parasite here?" Sylar stared daggers at him while Mohinder took it all in. Just when I thought he would pull the trigger he lowered the gun causing Sy's head to go foreward a bit more.

"Your right. My father did want answers. He called you Patient Zero. Yourthe template he used to create this formula. You're the key to unlocking its secret. As much as I'd like to, killing you will not give me what I need."

If I wanted to see what he was doing behind us I could of but I could feel my powers, So I wasn't terribly worried.

"So what are you gonna do?'

"I'm going to take a sample of your spinal fluid, and its going to hurt."

I could only watch.

"You might actually do some good before you die."

He forced Sy's head down so that the back of his neck was more exposed and jammed the needle in and Sylar began to scream and I felt the anger rise inside of me. But I knew in time I would make him pay.

About 15 minutes went by and Sylar looked pissed beyond belief.

"That's it! These four simple gene, they answer everything. N-Now I can make a new list. I can find them, Save them."

"And what about me?"

He looked at me and read my pissed off expression.

"Us?"

"Don't we deserve to be saved? Aren.t we just another vitim, too? I didn't ask for this."

Mohinder almost got a disgusted look on his face.

"And what would you have me do?'

"Help find a way. Give me salvation. GIVE ME THE DAMN LIST SO I CAN SINK MY TEETH IN!" He startled me but at the same time I saw it coming. The thing I didn't expect was the tear.

Mohinder got up.

"Im a natural at evolution. Evolution is a part of nature, and nature kills, simple right?'

"What you've done is not 's murder. What I am doing is revenge."

He then brought the gun up to him and looked us over.

"Now I can fulfill my duty as a son."

I looked at Sy and he just closed his eyes. I heard one shit ring out and I shut my eyes then heard a second shot. I jumped a little bit. I opened one eye then realized sylar had stopped the bullet from hitting him and hitting me. He lowered his head and the bullets fell to the ground.

"I wasn't begging for my life…"

His smirk grew.

"I was offering you yours."

The duct tape came off mouth and bough of your writs and he stood up.

"You are your fathers son."

Mohinder looked scared.

"So determined, you didn't even notice I stopped the IV."

He used his power to move the knob up then down.

"Don't worry. You might actually do some good before you die."

"Starting with that list." I said was I walked over to the shaking scientist. Sylar right behind me.


	18. Chapter 18

_Hey, so I really didn't like the way the story was going and hit a mojor writer's block, but I'm going to try and put something out here anyways. Sorry if it's a little confusing but just bare with me! I also realize that my time line between Ravin and Bree are way off so I'm gonna try 'n' fix that up too. Well, here is it. Send me a review or something it makes me wanna update more! Thanks!_

~Bree~

"Eh, erm, Hiro where is the future me?"

" Biggah bomb going to go off…eh, BOOM!"

He acted out the explosion with his hands.

"Wait, what? What bomb?"

"Here, I'll show you."

He put his hand on my shoulder and almost looked like he was trying to go big potty or something, but before I knew it we were on top of a building that had pigeon coops and a perfect view of the city, though the city wasn't a beautiful site.

"My god! What happened here?"

"This is what the bomb does. This is what me and my friend Ando were trying to stop. I amah trying to save the world."

The site was horrorific.

"Wait, 'tried'? So this is really going to happen?"

"I can not tell you. We've already talked too much. The me in your time will be trying to steal a sword. Play along but be sure to bring this up to him if he- I, don't already know."

"So, I just play everyone and pretend not to know were all gonna die? Thanks a lot! Like I haven't gone threw enough!"

I threw my head back in frustration.

"Itah must be hard having to deal with the loss of a brother. But he will not be ah gone for forever."

I looked at him and a quizzical look on my face.

"What do you mean?"

"I've said to much. I must send you back to your time."

"But wait Hiro! What am I suppost to do? About all of this? How did you know about my brother?"

He put his hand back on my shoulder.

"Save the cheerleader, Save the world."

When I went to speak again I was back in Isaac's loft.

"Bree!"

I turned around and saw Isaac sitting alone.

"Hi, listen. So you have the painting of the explosion, yeah?"

"Yeah of course!"

He hopped out of his chair and over to a canvas.

"This looks like an exploding man."

"That's what Nathan said as well."

"I know, but Hiro just brought me to the future, I think, and the whole city was just totally destroyed. So if his man is going to explode then maybe we should stop him?"

He laughed and messed up his hair.

"If it was that simple, do you think we'd be in this mess?"

"Guess not."

_Peter_

I was laying on the ground in front of what looked like a parking garage ramp. I saw flashes of Mohinder and Claire and myself. The flashes were to quick for me to put a name to where they all where, but before I knew it I was back in my body standing up. I saw a man going through someone's wallet, then I looked around me. As if I teleported or something I was walking through a bunch of cars. No one was around me, there was a bike on it's side and I looked up to see the 'Vote For Petrelli' sign. Nathan appeared into my vision and then I saw red eyes. I saw Mohinder get out of his cab with a warm smile that quickly faded. Matt was in front of me telling me to stop and a family of three started running away from me. The same man that was going through someone's wallet was now looking at me and laughing. I saw Bree coming towards me and smiled but Isaac came and grabbed her while giving me a dirty look. Claire ran up to me and stared in disbelief. Hiro and Ando stared at me from a distance. I could still see Isaac holding back Bree but she desperately tried to get out of his grasp to come and get to me. I looked down at my hands and saw that they started to glow. Nathan was suddenly there and I spoke out.

'I took his power, Nathan. I can't control it.'

'Let me help you, Peter.'

'I can't.'

'I'm not leaving you.'

I saw everyone run away while I saw Bree smiling and running towards me again.

'No!'

My hands got brighter and I could see my own eyes change color. Suddenly the worse pain I've ever felt shot through me and I felt myself burning up. I was watching myself begin to explode. Then everything around me exploded and burned as if someone had dropped a bomb. I saw Nathan and Bree disintegrate and the city fall apart into ruble.

"!"

I sat up and was hyperventilating.

'I have to get out of here.'

"Ma, Where is he?"

"I have no idea. He woke up."

"HE WOKE UP?"

"Yes, He was Raving. After two weeks spent sitting at his bedside thinking he could die, he says he's got to get away."

"You just let him leave?"

"No, I just did not let him leave, and when I see him I will kill him."

"Mom, all right, look, just go home, okay? Get some rest. I'll take care of it."

"Isaac?"

"Yeah, Bree?"

"Do you know Hiro? I mean duh, but like how did you guys meet?"

I heard him sigh and put down his paint brush.

"Have you read any of 'The 9th Wonders' series?"

I resituated in my spot of the futon.

"Nope."

"Well, I made this comic and I was seeing him and so I drew him. Then one day he found me."

"Hmm, you know I see people all the time yet, I've never tried drawing or painting them."

"You wanna try?"

"Sure why not?"

He lead me to a new kanvas pad and handed me a paint brush.

"So do I need to say some magic words or what?"

"Hah, nah. Just open up your mind and try not to focus on anything even while your watching what's happening."

"Alright, alright."

I closed my eyes and tilted my head back.

When I came back to consciousness I saw I had painted this beautiful picture.

"Wow, I didn't know I could draw like this."

"My art was so so as well but ever since I could paint to future it helped a lot."

I looked down at my painting and saw a man sitting on the ground against a taxi covered in some of his blood. The top of the taxi looked like total garbage and messed up.

"Peter?"

I looked over my shoulder and saw Isaac standing there.

"I guess. It looks more like his ghost then him."

"Yeah, hey, I don't wanna sound rude or anything but if I order something will you go pick it up?"

"Oh! No no, don't worry about it sounding rude! I don't mind at all!"

"Alright what are you hungry for?"

"Chinese."

-10 minutes later-

"Kay Isaac, well I'm heading out!"

"See you soon!"

With that I walked out of the house and hopped into a cab.

….

_Oh! Poor Bree just wants her man back yet Isaac sends her out for food while making a call to Noah! Daaaaamn! Well I'm gonna try to update more so please review! __J_

_~Duckie_


End file.
